U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,572 issued Mar. 26, 1957 discloses an article carrier of the wraparound type having face contacting lap panels in which locking tabs are struck from the outer lap panel and driven through apertures defined by retaining tabs struck from the inner lap panel so that each locking tab is held in angular propped relation with respect to the lap panels due to engagement with the end of an associated retaining tab.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,816 issued May 7, 1968 discloses an article carrier of the wraparound type in which two packaged rows of bottles are separated by a single ply keel panel.